El extraño secreto de Riza Hawkeye
by Yai ina
Summary: Debo seguir una senda tenebrosa. Pesa sobre mí un castigo que no me es dado describir, y corro un peligro del que no debo hablar. Reconozco que soy el mayor de los pecadores, soy también la mayor de las víctimas. Jamás imaginé que esta tierra fuese morada de dolor y espanto como los que me han tocado en suerte. Y sin embargo, en todo este valle de penumbras, te conocí. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis vengo con un ficRoyai, por su puesto, pero con la particularidad de que es mi primer adaptacion. Les contare que hace muchos años, cuando era una niña, vi una pelicula que me cautivo, pero no sabia el nombre, sin embargo, una amiga publico en facebook que habia visto esa pelicula. Su nombre es "El secreto de Mary Reilly", que es una adaptacion libre del cuentro de R. Stevenson, "El extraño caso del Dr. jekyll y Mr. Hide".**

**Confieso que estube enormemente tentada a escribir esta historia con Ling/Greed y Ran Fan como protagonistas (son perfectos para el papel), pero soy fiel al royai y no podia imaginar algunas escenas con alguien diferente a Roy y Riza (es una historia sutilmente sexosa). Pensandolo mejor, quizas haga una version con Ling y Ran Fan, o si alguien mas quiere hacer una version con ellos, puede hacerla :D**

**Discaimer:Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: **

**Hiromu Arakawa (Personajes), R. Stevenson (Historia original), Valery Martin (novela adaptada de la historia original) y Stephen Frears (director de la pelicula)**

**Esta adaptacion es hecha por puro amor al arte, a los personajes, a la historia y sin alguna intencion comercial.**

* * *

**El extraño secreto de Riza Hawkeye**

_"Debo seguir una senda tenebrosa. Pesa sobre mí un castigo que no me es dado describir, y corro un peligro del que no debo hablar. Reconozco que soy __el mayor de los pecadores, soy también la mayor de las víctimas__. Jamás imaginé que esta tierra fuese morada de dolor y espanto como los que me han tocado en suerte". _

_Y sin embargo, en todo este valle de penumbras, te conocí._

**-Doctor Jekyll**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

La niebla le daba un aspecto fluorescente a las pocas luces de la madrugada. Amplificaba el halo misterioso, casi siniestro, que prometía ese día. Siendo tan temprano, el único ruido que se escuchaba por toda la calle era el de las cerdas de un cepillo fregando el piso. La rubia que limpiaba se encontraba absorta en su labor, por lo cual no se percato del ruido de las pisadas del señor de la casa, quien con lodo en sus zapatos, llego directamente al cerquillo del pórtico de la casa a quitarse la suciedad de los pies, ensuciando lo previamente lavado.

—Descuide, no voy a morderle. —Le dijo el caballero de ojos y cabellos como la noche, quien vestía una camisa blanca, traje oscuro, abrigo a tono.

—Lo siento, me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

Viendo el trabajo de limpieza arruinado por su inconsciente poca delicadez, el hombre comento.

—Es demasiado temprano.

—Regularmente me levanto a esta hora, de lo contrario no podría terminar mis deberes antes de la hora de la cena.

Dijo la joven aun con las rodillas sobre el piso mojado. El miro a ambos lados, como buscando alguna respuesta.

—Yo solía estar despierto toda la noche sin presentar consecuencia alguna…

Dijo mas como para si mismo que para continuar la conversación, ella lo notó, por lo cual, tomo un trapo y lo sumergió en la cubeta para proceder con su labor en el pórtico. El hombre la rodeo y con un par de sus dedos, aparto parte del cuello de su vestido para abrir paso a su vista sobre la nuca de la mujer.

—Perdone, pero esas marcas… y estas en sus manos ¿Le importaría si lo examinara? Claro, es una curiosidad puramente profesional.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello, si no le importa.

—Parece ser un tatuaje, pero esto de aquí es…

—Si, señor, es un circulo de transmutación.

Ante la cortante respuesta de ella, el señor Mustang comprendió y entro en la casa. Debía descansar. Mientras, Riza Hawkeye tomo de nuevo la cubeta y regó el agua para limpiar el lodo dejado por su jefe, Roy Mustang, a quien veía por primera vez después de una semana trabajando en el servicio de la casa.

* * *

**Espero haber dejado al menos la intriga :D**

**Seran capitulos cortos, pero sustanciosos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De una vez, el capitulo 2**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Riza Hawkeye aun no se acostumbraba de todo a la casa de Roy Mustang. El trabajo era excesivo para ser la casa de un hombre tan solitario a pesar de ser un afamado alquimista militar. Amanecía lavando el piso, continuaba con las ventanas. Más tarde, junto a Havoc, planchaba la ropa del señor, después con Rebecca y María preparaba la comida del alquimista, mientras el anciano Grumman supervisaba las tareas.

Pero sin duda, la tarea favorita de Riza era limpiar el estudio del amo, pues mientras limpiaba, podía ver las investigaciones alquímicas que su jefe hacía, e incluso, a veces, como hoy, tiene tiempo de hojear alguno de los libros en busca de una respuesta a su más grande duda. Seguido de esto, normalmente arregla el cuarto del señor Mustang. Comienza por llenar la jarra de agua fresca, luego su trabajo es tender la cama. Desde su primer día está encomendada de ello, pese a no ser aun parte del personal de confianza, dado que Furey, el mozo encargado, tuvo que ir a casa de sus padres a una reunión de familia. Normalmente no ha encontrado ni la más mínima cosa irregular, hasta hoy.

Mientras jalaba las sabanas, de la cama cayó un pañuelo manchado de carmesí. Riza lo examino, efectivamente era sangre. Ella lo dobló y lo guardo en su delantal, lo lavaría ella misma aunque lavar las prendas del señor no estaba en sus funciones. Después, llevó las sabanas al servicio de lavandería. Más tarde ayuda a preparar la cena del señor. Ella lleva la charola hasta la puerta del comedor, pues en la puerta espera Havoc, otro de los mozos. Aun no puede hacerse a la idea del porque los hombres adinerados no pueden ir ellos mismos por su comida a la cocina y que deba acompañarlos de pie alguno de sus sirvientes.

De cualquier manera, se escapa antes de la cena para ir al estudio del jefe a hojear un libro que le llamo la atención. Es el momento más oportuno, puesto que el señor esta cenando y los demás sirvientes están terminando sus labores. NO sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado leyendo, pero cuando se percata del tiempo, por la ventana, puede ver al señor Mustang entrar a una sala fuera de la casa principal. Lo que no sabe, es que así como ella lo observa, él puede hacer lo mismo con ella, pero parece no importarle, puesto que da media vuelta y entra en el salón.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Rebecca, el ama de llaves, quien era morena, alta y un poco eufórica en su pesimismo; y María, seria, cabello corto y un distintivo lunar debajo de su ojo derecho; quienes se habían retrasado en sus tareas y apenas se encontraban cenando. Riza se sentó a acompañarlas, no había comido aun, tampoco.

Se sirvió un plato y converso un poco con sus compañeras.

— ¿Que opinan del señor Mustang? ¿Qué es lo que hará solo, tanto tiempo, en la sala de atrás?

—Recordando quizás, hasta el año pasado solía tener juntas con los altos mandos o invitaba a sus colegas a analizar estrategias o técnicas de no sé que en ese lugar.

Respondió rápidamente después de darle un trago a su té.

—Quizás haya algún conflicto en el país, tal vez este buscando la manera en que se logre llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de recurrir a la alquimia.

—O tratando de buscar la manera en que sus pesadillas, terminen. ¿Yo que se? Sólo sé que extraño un poco las fiestas de apuestos caballeros fumadores de tabaco, pero lo que no extrañare nunca era el exceso de trabajo.

—Pues yo no entiendo por qué seguimos teniendo tanto trabajo si cuidamos de un solo hombre.

Se atrevió a decir María, comentario que Riza refuto.

—A mí no me importa trabajar duro.

—Pues a mí, sí.

—El señor Mustang es un hombre amable, con solo verlo uno se da cuenta. De todos los lugares en que he estado, su casa es la mejor.

—Si así fuera, podría despertar mas tarde.

—Entonces, buenas noches. —respondió la joven Hawkeye levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar su plato. Ante la mirada inquisidora de sus compañeras. —Aquí me siento segura, es todo.

Dijo antes de dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con María. Durmió plácidamente, el descanso era la recompensa a un largo y duro día de descanso, sin embargo, aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana, un grito escalofriante la visito desde la realidad a la calma de su inconsciente. Sobresaltada, tardo un par de segundos para reaccionar y levantarse de la cama, tomar sus zapatos y correr a averiguar sobre lo que ocurría.

Apenas había bajado la escalera, cuando oyó las pisadas, alcanzó a ver los pies del hombre que acababa de entrar por entre el barandal, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente en la escalera, la puerta del despacho se cerró.

Definitivamente, el señor Mustang es un hombre extraño… pero sumamente ¿encantador?

* * *

**Espero que vaya interesando la trama, fue basada en la pelicula de mary Reilly, pero no logro encontrarme el libro para adaptarlo mejor. Actualmente me estoy leyendo (otra vez) el libro de Stevenson, para integrar al fic. Obviamente, algunas situaciones y temas cambian, para que encaje con el universo de fma.**

**Nos leemos. Comentarios y criticas son bienvenidas. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que voy haciendo entregas muy rapido, pero como los capitulos son cortos, pues creo que esta bien. Sin embargo, quizas, solo quizas, no pueda actualizar hasta el viernes, pues mi trabajo es muy demandante. Suerte que tenemos las vacasiones de semana santa. :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Una suave voz llamándolo y la pequeña y tenue luz que se filtro cuando ella movió la cortina, fue suficiente para despertarlo.

—Buenos días, señor.

Era la joven criada que se encontraba lavando el piso del pórtico en plena madrugada. La mujer de las cicatrices. No, ella merecía una definición mas adecuada que eso. Algo no tan oscuro ni vulgar. Ella, con su cabello dorado, sus labios rosados y esa pálida piel… No, definitivamente ese no era un adjetivo para ella.

—Bienvenida, señorita… —El alquimista no tenía ni idea del nombre de su nueva criada. Desde hace un año no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarse ante los nuevos ayudantes.

—Riza, Riza Hawkeye, señor.

—Disculpe, es que no nos habían presentado. Me alegra que venga, estoy hambriento.

Dijo cuando ella le acerco la charola con el desayuno.

—Me alegra escucharlo, no sabía si despertarlo o no. Lo escuche llegar no hace más de 3 horas.

—Anoche, al fin vi la luz. He estado enfrascado en una búsqueda que al parecer ha fructificado, he hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Dijo un tanto animado, pero adormilado, cansado. No entendía como o por que decir todas esas cosas a una criada, no importando lo bonita que fuera, acababa de conocerla. Sin embargo, algo le provocaba hacerla testigo de su éxito, de su alivio.

Ella acomodaba sobre la mesa la charola de comida. Y después procedió a abrir las cortinas.

—Sabe, Riza. Ayer pase frente a la biblioteca y la vi enfrascada en un libro.

La mujer agacho la cabeza con un dejo de vergüenza, como esperando ser reprendida, sin embargo, con un dejo de dignidad que le conmovió.

—No tenía idea de que le interesara la alquimia. —Dijo animado ante tal suceso. Una mujer alquimista.

—Disculpe señor.

—No se disculpe, tiene mi permiso para tomar prestado cualquier libro de la biblioteca que le apetezca.

—No es necesario, los demás sirvientes creerían que me estoy tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden.

—Pero si usted es alquimista, los títulos de la biblioteca le servirían muy bien, es bibliografía clasificada, difícilmente encontrara mejor oportunidad de tenerlos en sus manos, quizás podría tomarla como mi asistente y…

—Es usted muy amable, pero ya he visto esos libros antes, en realidad, no entiendo mucho sobre alquimia.

Le dijo mientras él destapaba la comida. Quedo un poco contrariado ante la revelacion. Entonces, ¿para que los leia?

—No entiende mucho, y sin embargo hojea con meticulosidad mis libros y ¡Ah!, tiene un circulo de transmutación en su nuca. ¿No me dirá como se hizo las cicatrices?

Refuto Roy mientras tomaba la muñeca de Riza para ver las marcas en sus manos, ya que las de la nuca quedaban a otra distancia. Ella se quedó quieta, fija en algún punto indescifrable. El entendió el mensaje.

—Lo siento, no volveré a preguntárselo. Pero ahora necesito un favor.

El señor Mustang mando a Riza con Grumman, debía informarle sobre su deseo de trasladar el gran espejo de su cuarto a su estudio. Pues quizás, de ahora en adelante, pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí. Más de lo que él quisiera.

Suerte que Riza estaba ahí, le reconfortaba saber que al menos alguien se interesaba mínimamente en su bienestar, aun con lo ruda que podía ser para alguien en su posición de criada. Eso le gustaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Problemas tecnicos... Pero ya esta el capitulo. :D Saliditos a Diana Carolina y a Al Shirimori (Tratare de apurarme para que puedas volver a ver la pelicula, y felices pascuas a ti tambien). Espero que el fic cumpla sus espectativas. Ademas, seguire revisando el final de "La dama del rey", no sabia que iba a gustar tanto ese fic. :D

Nada mas como aclaracion, (porque creo que quedo difuso) Las marcas que Hawkeye tiene en las manos y parte de la espalda, son cicatrices. Pero tambien tiene el tatuaje.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo en la habitación del amo.

Era Grumman, el mayordomo y hombre de confianza del alquimista de la llama. Su deber era instruir a la servidumbre y reprenderla severamente cuando infringían alguna de las normas de la casa o molestaban al señor.

—Simplemente le lleve el desayuno.

—Escucha, tu deber es ir, dejar lo que se te encomendó y salir se ahí.

—Pero si el me habla, ¿debo simplemente ser grosera e ignorarlo?

—No tienes derecho ni de cuestionarlo, ni de conversar con él, para eso están sus amistades. ¿De qué te hablaba?

—Sólo que… Platicamos sobre algunas mejoras que necesita el jardín.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Unas cuantas flores.

Ante la rapidez de sus respuestas, el anciano Grumman no tuvo más remedio que ceder, sin embargo, mantendría vigilada a la "oportunista".

—Sólo no fraternices con el amo, recuerda tu lugar en este sitio.

Le dijo y ella continúo a realizar sus labores. El jefe se había encerrado en su laboratorio y al parecer no saldría en todo el día. El espejo ya le había sido llevado.

Más tarde, después de terminar sus deberes, se dirigió a la cocina a cenar con sus compañeras, quienes terminaban de limpiar los estantes y la mesa para sentarse a comer. Ya las 3 en la mesa, cenaban tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Rebecca no podía contener el silencio y pregunto:

—Supe que te lió ese anciano de Grumman. Es buen hombre, pero sólo tiene su trabajo, así que lo defiende a capa y espada. ¿Te dijo que cree que te le insinúas al jefe?

—Algo así.

—¿Y lo haces?

—No.

—Menos mal, te diré que Mustang es el tipo de hombre que sucumba a las bajas pasiones como los demás. Recuerdo que en otra casa en la que trabaje, el patrón solía llamar a una de las empleadas, todos los días a las 9 en punto, como un reloj. Al final ella quedo en cinta y fue echada a la calle, con un bebe y sin referencias. A veces me pregunto qué fue de ella, y de la criatura.

—Eso suena terrible.

—Antes de eso, yo hubiera querido seducir al jefe, es terriblemente atractivo, pero demasiado comprometido con su trabajo y yo diría, algo tímido.

—¿No tiene ningún tipo de compañía femenina? Parece un tipo solitario.

—No creo. Desde que trabajo aquí, jamás ha entrado una mujer que corra el riesgo de convertirse en la señora de la casa. Antes había fiestas, y cenas, y gente. Pero de repente, desde hace más o menos un año, el amo se la pasa trabajando y encerrándose largas horas en su laboratorio. Dicen que desde que regreso de la guerra de Ishbal, él no fue el mismo. Bien, me voy a dormir.

Dijo Rebeca, se soltó el largo cabello oscuro y ondulado, y salió de la cocina.

—Havoc dice que va a casas.

Interrumpiendo sus alimentos, María, comento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes, casas. De citas.

—NO… No puedo creerlo.

—Un hombre como él no puede estar célibe tanto tiempo. ES UN HOMBRE.

Reafirmo, María, dando el último bocado a su comida. Y preguntando si podía dejar el plato a Riza para lavarlo. Ella afirmo con un, apenas perceptible, SI.

La palabra "fraternización", que le habia mensionado el anciano Grumman, se quedó grabada en lo más hondo de su ser. El señor Mustang es sumamente atractivo, pero también muy rico e importante, mientras ella… ella sólo es la criada. De todas formas, de ninguna manera él se fijaría en una loca tatuada y con el cuerpo lleno de horribles cicatrices.


	5. Chapter 5

Ando un poquito de prisa, pero con mucho cariño les dejo el capitulo 5. Espero aclare algunas de sus dusas, XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Después de que María se fuera a dormir, Riza siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho. Era cierto, él era un hombre al fin y al cabo, no era como una mujer. Una mujer puede vivir sin pensar en la intimidad. Solamente con su trabajo, era suficiente ocupación como para pensar en eso. Sin embargo, eso mismo fue lo que le dio el alivio para sentirse segura y consultarlo. Aunque debía admitir que cuando estaba cerca, sentía unas enormes ganas de tomar su mano. Al menos así sabría que se siente tocarlo.

Por eso, mientras todos dormían, se armó de valor y se dirigió a la habitación del amo, pues sabia casi con seguridad que seguía despierto.

Toco a la puerta, pero al primer golpe esta se abrió. El jefe Mustang estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con una pila de libros y montones de frascos de tinta, tizas, además de círculos de transmutación pintados en el suelo.

—Venía a expresarle mi gratitud al apoyar mi versión, sobre lo del jardín con el Sr. Grumman. Fue tan inquisidor que fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—¿Y está usted segura que ahora mismo no se encuentra alrededor?

—No, señor, se ha ido a la cama. Pensé que… me gustaría consultarlo sobre algo. Mis cicatrices y... El tatuaje.

Mustang la miro con interés.

—Venga.

Le pidió que se acercara a la luz. Le tomo la mano y observo unos segundos la marca en su cuello.

—Estas se ven un poco superficiales, pero estas se ven muy... y además, se extienden en su espalda, ¿no?

—Sí, pero más que analizar las cicatrices, quisiera que me ayudara con…

—Primero lo primero, esas marcas se ven muy mal. ¿Con que fueron hechas? Parecen una quemadura. Por favor, muéstreme el resto de ellas.

—Pero…

—Venga, siéntese. Quiere algo de tomar, un poco de vino, whiskey. Necesitare que se descubra.

—Lo sé, pero. No puedo evitar que... es que usted.

—Es con fines de análisis.

—Claro. —Respondió ella un tanto decepcionada. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era lo que esperaba? El señor Mustang era un profesional y una persona muy seria.

Así que procedió a desabotonar el vestido. Por fortuna, los botones estaban en la espalda, así que no tendría que mostrar nada más allá que la horrible piel de su espalda. A pesar de todo, el mostrarse le producía un excesivo pudor. Debajo del vestido, traía un fondo que evitaba que se viera la mitad del tatuaje, pero lo suficiente era que viera las marcas.

—¿Le presentan algún dolor?

—En ocasiones. Cuando hago algún esfuerzo grande, como cargar cosas muy pesadas.

— La piel nueva debió haber perdido la elasticidad con. El tatuaje es muy impresionante. —Dijo tocando la superficie dañada de la piel de la rubia —Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo se hiso estas quemaduras o como es que ese tatuaje llego ahí?

Ella agacho la mirada, mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

—Creo que ahora si necesitaremos el whiskey, no se moleste, yo lo serviré. Siéntese.

Ella obedeció, como era su destino. Se sentó y tomo en sus manos el vaso que le había servido el pelinegro.

—Cuénteme. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Ella respiro hondo.

—Intente borrar el tatuaje yo misma con unos ácidos que encontré. Estaba desesperada.

El permanecía quieto en su asiento, con una mano sobre la barbilla, mientras ella le contaba.

—Usted no pudo hacerse ese elaborado círculo de transmutación sola. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Mi padre.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los ojos del alquimista ¿Qué clase de padre marcaria así a su hija?

—Supongo que fue sin su consentimiento.

—Sí. Había terminado una investigación, él era alquimista. Así que para festejar, estuvo varios días tomando. Subí a su laboratorio para rogarle que dejara de hacerlo. Le llevaba un té para que se fuera a la cama. Lo encontré llorando, diciendo que su investigación no resulto. Que él no quería ese poder. Luego comenzó a reír y repetir una y otra vez que había encontrado la más poderosa alquimia. Así que entro en pánico, comenzó a destrozar la habitación en búsqueda de algún sitio seguro donde dejarla. Trate de detenerlo y fue cuando paso. Sus ojos… Jamás olvidare el demonio que mire en sus ojos. Fue hacia mí. Yo forcejeé con él, pero me golpeo y perdí el sentido. Cuando desperté, había cortado mi cabello y estaba atada a su cama.

—¿Abuso de usted? —Se atrevió a interrumpir ante la crudeza del relato.

—No. No lo sé… No lo creo. Así permanecí por días, en lo que terminaba el tatuaje y unos cuantos días más en lo que se quitaba el enrojecimiento de la piel, para evitar que se infectara.

—¿Donde se encontraba su madre?

—Ella murió un año antes, como el, tres días después de haberme liberado.

—Es una terrible historia la que me ha contado, Riza. Entiendo por qué fue tan difícil para usted contármela. Le agradezco el haber confiado en mí. Necesito aire fresco. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Salieron al patio. Desde ahí podía verse la luna llena, símbolo infinito de los cambios. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Roy hablo. No podía contenerse, la idea le perforaba la cabeza.

—Pienso en lo que acaba de contarme… Debió haber odiado mucho a su padre.

Se atrevió a afirmar con total seguridad.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Era un monstruo, sin duda.

Contrariado ante lo que él consideraba obvio, trato de justificar su opinión. Desde que conoció a Riza, ha sabido que hay algo en ella que aún puede traerle sorpresas. Lo cual le agradaba, aun se sentía humano por ello.

—Cuando era pequeña no era malo. Al contrario, mamá y yo lo queríamos mucho. Cuando ella vivía éramos absolutamente felices. Fue su muerte la que lo cambio todo.

—¿En serio cree que solo fue eso?

—La pérdida de mi madre lo convirtió en un hombre distinto, se enfrasco en una búsqueda sin sentido. Se volvió distante, oscuro, comenzó a beber desmedidamente. Incluso su aspecto cambio. Desde el día en que lo vi llorando, note que tenía una extraña manera de caminar, como si algo le faltara. El ya no era el mismo. No lo fue desde que perdimos a mamá. Es como si su muerte hubiera sacado lo peor de él. Era como si llevara otra persona en su interior y la muerte de mi madre la haya dejado salir.

—O quizás, la liberase.

La última frase fue el parte aguas de un incómodo silencio. Roy se sentía intrigado por cada una de las respuestas que la rubia le daba. Era como si lo comprendiese, pero más que eso, como si lo estuviera justificando a él, y no a su padre. Como si ella conociera todos y cada uno de sus oscuros secretos. Así que quizás, solo quizás, pudiera hacerle una pregunta directa. Roy era un hombre agradable, sociable, pero entre todo eso, era un hombre tímido ante el sexo femenino. Claro, entre los miembros de dicho sexo que le importaban.

Sin decir más, se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Ya era lo bastante tarde. Llegaron a la habitación de Mustang y sin decir más abrió la puerta, sin embargo, antes de entrar…

—¿Nunca ha deseado una vida completamente nueva?

—No, señor. ¿De que serviría?

—¿No quisiera hacer todo lo que quisiera? Suponga que no habrá consecuencias ni remordimientos. Aun así, ¿nunca ha fantaseado con esa posibilidad?

—Si me disculpa, no creo que sea posible que existan acciones sin consecuencias. Si mal no recuerdo, es una de tantas leyes de la alquimia. La ley del intercambio equivalente. "Para obtener algo, hay que sacrificar algo del mismo valor." En otras palabras, si hago algo, no puedo esperarme otra cosa que la consecuencia de mis acciones.

Roy tardo unos minutos para digerirlo. Riza subió las escaleras hasta el ático, donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con María.

* * *

:D


	6. Chapter 6

UY, hoy traigo una entrega recién horneada. Acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque por mientras, seguimos con el misterio. ;D

Saludos a mis queridas **Al Shinomori y Diana Carolina**, por seguirme desde el inicio de este nuevo regreso a los fics. Gracias por aguantar mis retardos.

Y tambien muchos saludos especiales a mi hermaniwi** Guest** y a mi queridisima **Madrugadita Poison**. Las quiero, y lo saben. :3

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Ven, el señor Mustang llama a toda la servidumbre.

El viejo Grumman le notifico la petición del señor de la casa. Así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez en la cocina, donde se encontraba el resto de la servidumbre, se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Mustang. Frente a ellos parecía realmente serio, pero sobre todo, parecía fingir jovialidad. Los había reunido a todos, pues tenía algo muy importante que notificarles a todos los miembros de la casa.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría informarles que, debido al aumento y presión de mi trabajo, he decidido contratar a un ayudante. El señor, Zolof J. Kimbley. A quien espero, traten como si se tratase de mí mismo. El tendrá vía libre de tomar decisiones que tengan que ver con el manejo de la casa. Sin embargo, entrara y saldrá de ella cada día.

—Téngalo por seguro, señor.

Agrego el sr. Grumman.

—No creo que tengan algún tipo de problema con mi ayudante, es una persona sumamente excepcional.

Al finalizar con su aviso, dejo a todos retirarse a sus labores diarias, con excepción de Riza.

—Me gustaría pedirle que hiciera algo por mí. Con la mayor discreción posible. Lo único que debe hacer es traerme la respuesta. Un sí, o un no.

Tal petición desconcertó a la ambarina, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que su jefe le indicara. De repente, se vio fuera de la casa con ropas de calle, cruzando por húmedas y mal olientes callejuelas, buscando la dirección que tenía escrita en un papel. De puño y letra de Roy Mustang. Cruzando la avenida principal, se encontró con una calle, famosa en la ciudad por su gran cantidad de bares y prostíbulos, disfrazados de cafés o de viviendas normales.

Al fondo de dicha calle, y virando a la derecha, subiendo unas cuantas escaleras, se encontraba el sitio indicado. Miro a ambos lados, cerciorándose que nadie la viera. En realidad le resultaba un tanto vergonzoso estar ahí, buscando a Madame Christmas, la dueña del bar "Madame Christmas". Inmediatamente llamó a la puerta. Unos segundos después, era recibida por una mujer, ya de edad, cabello oscuro recogido, vestido largo en color negro, un abrigo de alguna piel de animal, maquillada y con un rostro que demostraba su habilidad en la vida. La miro de arriba abajo, haciendo un excelso análisis de la rubia frente a su puerta.

—En realidad no tengo vacantes en este momento, pero quizás, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Ante el pensamiento de la mujer de que estaba ahí en busca de empleo, le hizo ruborizarse de pena.

—¿Es usted Madame Christmas?

—Depende quien quiera saberlo.

—Vengo de parte del Sr. Mustang.

—¡"El pequeño Roy"!

—Traigo una carta de él, para Madame Christmas.

Ante eso, la mujer intentó arrebatar la carta a Riza, sin embargo, Riza la guardo rápidamente.

—Tranquila, yo soy la Madame que buscas.

Así, hiso pasar a Riza a la casona. En el vestíbulo abrió la carta y procedió a leerla. Ahí, las chicas de la barra la observaban con inquisición. Haciendo cada vez más obvio que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Las acompañaba una chica de aproximadamente un par de años más joven que ella, menos ropa y un kilo de maquillaje encima. Su rostro angustiado la hizo sentir empatía con ella, y agradeció mentalmente trabajar en la casa de Roy Mustang y no terminar en un sitio similar.

—Roy es muy caritativo.

Dijo madame, luego prosiguió a continuar con la lectura de la carta. De pronto, un hombre la hizo a un lado, como si de un bulto se tratase. Se acercó a Madame y ella interrumpió la carta de nuevo.

—¿No lo necesitan en la cúpula militar?

—Pueden arreglárselas sin mí. —Respondió el hombre. Madame se volvió a Riza y presento indirectamente al hombre frente a ella.

—El general Frank Archer es uno de los escoltas personales de su excelencia, el führer. También se encarga de la diplomacia y relaciones comerciales internacionales, en representación del mandamás.

—Que amable, Madame, Christmas.

—Por eso, si deseas conocer cualquier costumbre exótica, de "cualquier tipo", "LO QUE SEA", Frank Archer es tu hombre.

—Haha! Oye, ¿me la recomiendas?

Dijo el hombre poniéndose frente a la rubia y recorriéndola con la mirada.

—No. Ni siquiera es aprendiz, al menos aún no.

—Que lastima.

El hombre hiso un gesto de desdén y se apartó.

—Con esa cara ganaría una fortuna. —Agrego Madame Christmas.

Archer se dentro más en la casona. Al momento de ir a subir las escaleras, llamo a alguien suavemente, con emoción, si se quiere.

—Elizabeth!

Se escuchó decir, y al instante la chica que había visto al principio, paso junto a ella. Se alegró una vez más de trabajar para Roy Mustang. Aun si trabajo y techo eran lo único que pudiera obtener de ahí.

—Espero poder conocerla, señorita, a su debido tiempo.

Dijo Frank Archer a Riza.

—Diviértete, Frank. Ya pagaste el servicio completo, más los "extras" que pediste.

Agrego, Madame, antes de que Archer desapareciera junto a la joven por la escalera y de retomar el asunto de Roy Mustang.

—Esto va para el pequeño Roy. Tendrá todos los servicios extra que desee siempre y cuando pague el precio. Dile que necesitare tiempo, aproximadamente en una semana lo tendré todo listo para que su ayudante pueda mudarse aquí.. Aunque es extraño, nunca antes él ha necesitado ayuda.

—Entonces ¿eso es un sí?

—Para el pequeño Roy, siempre es un sí.

Riza se dio la media vuelta para salir de ese no grato lugar.

—y… Pequeña, piénsalo, podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo. A menos claro, que llegues a uno mejor con Roy-Boy.

* * *

Ya que leyeron, ¿Qué tiene que ver Kimbley con Roy? ¿Por qué escogí a Kimbley? Pues espero y los capítulos siguientes nos den la respuesta.

Por otro lado, espero no haber sacado a Madame Chistmas de su papel, pues la mujer de la película es tenebrosa XD. Trate de no darle ese aire, espero y no sea tan odiosa.

Ojala les haya gustado, ya que fascinado es mucho pedir, XD. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos. Peace and love para todos.


	7. Chapter 7

A unos días de volver a la rutina, me aparezco con el capitulo No. 7. Espero que este fic vaya aun por buen camino, ya que comenzare a mezclar la película, con el libro y, como se supone, ya he estado haciendo, con el anime.

Saluditos pizpiretos a _**Diana Carolina** _(Servida, espero no hayas esperado tanto), a **_Al Shinomori_ **(Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste {Aunque Roy alega que todas lo leen porque aparece él} y por lo que me mencionas, la verdad es que no tengo perdón de Dios, en mi defensa, subo los capítulos como a las 2, am cuando ya estoy medio dormida, pero eso mas bien es mera excusa. Espero no tener faltas ortográficas esta vez y de ser así, háganmelo saber, se los agradecería muchísimo) y a una nueva seguidora de esta humilde y fracasada escritora iletrada (Naaa, ni me hago ilusiones, seguidora de Roy y Riza, como debe ser, XD) _**Kaoru240**_ (Te diré que yo también estoy obsesionada con ellos, [y me creo Riza y mi interés romántico se parece a Roy] y pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? Solo agradecerte por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, que no me he inventado yo, pero le he tratado de meter elementos alquímicos para que encaje en el universo FMA y tenerlo de mera excusa para escribir sobre mi pelinegro y mi rubia favoritos, además de que es mi primera adaptación, así que intentare hacerla con respeto a los respectivos autores originales y a mi estilo propio).

Sin mas, les ordeno que se cuiden mucho y disfruten este capitulo cortito. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Era una tarde fría. Tan fría como las calles de Central solían ser durante esta época del año. Se encontraban el Mayor Armstrong y su camarada, el teniente coronel Hughes, en un rondín, después de que una serie de acontecimientos siniestros sucedieran por la ciudad. Hace meses, una figura masculina estuvo asesinando prostitutas, sin embargo, los crímenes habían cesado hace tiempo. Pero Armstrong tenía otra historia que contar. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, que se encontraba por la parte de atrás, al escondido, pero aun así, conocido (principalmente por los mandamases militares) Bar de Madame christmas.

—¿Ve esa puerta, Teniente coronel?

—Sí, mayor. Nunca antes había notado que hubiera una puerta ahí.

—Apareció de una manera misteriosa, pero lo más misterioso, fue lo que ocurrió ahí hace unos días.

El teniente coronel Hughes, como buen miembro del departamento de investigación, sintió curiosidad y presto oídos a lo que Armstrong está relatándole.

—Iba caminando algo tarde por esta misma calle, cuando vi una escena aparentemente normal. Vi a un hombre alto y delgado caminar por la calle y del otro lado, una niña pequeña de no más de 10 años, corriendo. Era de esperarse que al cruzarse, chocarían el uno con el otro. El asunto es que la niña cayó al suelo y el hombre en lugar de mostrar sus mejores modales, pasó pisando a la chiquilla y de paso, pateándola un par de veces más, como si de una acción normal se tratase. Ante tal monstruosidad, detuve al sugeto y lo lleve con la gente que se había reunido a auxiliar a la niña.

—Suena como un acontecimiento terrible de presenciar.

—No tienes idea. Sin embargo, lo siniestro continua, aun después de que lo hubiésemos atrapado. Nos hacía sentirnos… ¿cómo explicarlo? Una extraña incomodidad. El tipo desprendía un cinismo tan siniestro, que deseábamos, más que nada, que el médico que atendía a la niña saliera lo antes posible a avisarnos si se encontraba bien, o si tendría que ser hospitalizada.

—¿Tanto así? ¿Pues qué aspecto tenia?

—Alto, delgado, el cabello largo amarrado en una cola y en ocasiones pareciese que estuviera cojo, y en otras, se alzaba con una arrogancia y un desdén, que helaba la sangre. Como si, de desearlo, pudiera masacrarnos en ese momento.

—¿Y qué paso?

—Cuando salió el doctor, dijo que la niña no tenía nada grave, sin embargo, obligamos al hombre a pagar una indemnización a la familia de la niña por su reprobable conducta. Así que lo acompañamos hasta acá, por un cheque, el cual tenía la firma de un hombre importante y respetado.

—¿Puedo saber el nombre?

—Creo que sería mejor mantenerlo en el anonimato, pero el nombre del infractor era Zolof J. Kimbley…

El nombre sonó demasiado familiar para el teniente Coronel Hughes. Pese a que no lo conocía ciertamente, ese nombre había resonado en su cabeza ante otro recuerdo que, hasta ahora, no había visto tan desagradable, pero si, muy inusual.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa del Coronel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye se encontraba plantando unas flores enfrente del laboratorio de su amo. Desde el día que hizo el inusual anuncio, ha tenido curiosidad sobre el asistente de Roy, pues aún no lo ha conocido. En realidad, no tiene idea del por qué quiere saber quién es el hombre, pero desde el anuncio de sus constantes visitas y el viaje al bar de Madame Christmas, el coronel Roy Mustang se ha mostrado taciturno, distante. Aun es cortes con ella, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que hay algo que lo ha estado atormentando. Quiere ayudarlo, pero es una sirvienta, cualquier cosa que haga, será vista como una forma de ofrecimiento ante los ojos del viejo Grumman.

—¡Lo vi, lo vi! —Dijo una alterada Rebecca, quien volvía con las compras del día.

—Al a…

—Si, al ayudante del jefe.

—¿Cómo es?

—No lo sé, no podría describirlo. Me asustó, surgió de la nada, únicamente pude ver sus ojos. Eran completamente molestos, arrogantes, de color ámbar. Y Esa forma de moverse, no es normal, sin ningún ruido, ni presencia. Podría haberme tomado desprevenida y asesinado en el acto.

—Pero el señor Mustang dijo que era un hombre excepcional. ¿No estarás exagerando?

—No lo sé, pero no quiero volver a ver al engendro ese.

* * *

U_U Excesivamente corto, lo sé.


	8. Chapter 8

** Servidas, Al Shinomori y Diana Carolina, asi como las demas personas que leen o han leido el fic. He tenido mucho tarabajo, asi que por eso me doy el lujo de tardar en subir el fic. Chicas, creo que sigo con los caps de transicion, y pues Kimbley hara de las suyas en una que otra ocasioncilla n_n. Espero y les siga agradando.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Grumman abrió la puerta. El visitante era ni más ni menos que el teniente coronel Hughes, amigo íntimo e incondicional del coronel. Dadas sus diferentes áreas de trabajo, no les era posible verse seguido como antes, pero sin duda, el teniente coronel era muy bien recibido. Grumman hiso pasar al visitante y lo encaminó a la sala. Roy lo recibió con afecto. Después de las nuevas y la cortesía, Hughes, quien era curioso por naturaleza, no pudo evitar hablar sobre el motivo de su visita.

—Encontré esto en las actualizaciones del archivo del historial militar de los alquimistas nacionales.

Dijo colocando el sobre en el cual se encontraba el testamento de Roy Mustang, el alquimista de la llama. Al reconocerlo, el pelinegro realizó una ligera mueca de desdén, cualquiera, aun sin conocerlo, se daría cuenta de la incomodidad ante cierto papel.

—A veces olvido que trabajas en el departamento de investigación. Únicamente falta que Haruko venga a reprenderme por mis supuestas herejías científicas y su idea de desconfiar de mí y mis investigaciones alquímicas.

—No sé lo que el haga en sus tiempos libres, pero yo desapruebo este documento.

Dijo Hughes evitando que Roy escapara del asunto que lo llevo hasta ahí.

—Lo sé, de lo contrario ya me habrías mostrado alguna de las fotografías de tu hija o de tu esposa… o de ambas.

—Eso puedo hacerlo más adelante, ya que me hayas despejado mis dudas. Sabes, han llegado a mis oídos noticias no muy agradables sobre tu protegido, Kimbley.

—No quiero que vengas a decirme cosas sobre él, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie. Tú no entiendes mi posición —repuso nervioso el alquimista—. Me encuentro en una situación penosa, y en una posición extraña…, muy extraña. Es una de esas cosas que no se arreglan hablando.

—Roy, somos amigos, me conoces desde la academia y somos compañeros de infierno, sabes que puedes fiarte de mí —dijo el teniente coronel—. Explícate, dime todo en confianza, y estoy seguro de poderte sacar de este lío.

—Te lo agradezco, Hughes y ten por seguro que lo tendré en cuenta. Pero en realidad, la situación no es tan grave como la imaginas. Para tu complacencia, te diré que puedo sacar de mi testamento, cuando yo desee, a Zolof J. Kimbley.

—Hermano, confiare en ti, sin embargo, no entiendo que es lo que te une a ese sujeto, en que momento sus vidas se cruzaron.

—Supongo que desde siempre. Sabes, le tengo un gran afecto a Kimbley. Así que promete me que este asunto permanecerá privado y que, si un día yo desapareciese, tu velaras por los intereses de mi amigo.

—No pasaría por gusto, pero ten por seguro que haría lo mejor que pueda, como estoy seguro que tú lo harías por Gracia y por mi querida Elicia… ¿Quieres ver sus fotos?

Dijo Hughes, volviendo a su tema favorito. Al mismo momento, en la cocina, la servidumbre se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo, con excepción del sr. Grumman, quien se encargaba de atender al amo y su invitado. Todos se encontraban platicando, con excepción de la rubia de ojos color canela, Riza Hawkeye. Ella se encontraba ensimismada en su encuentro, hace una semana, con el ayudante del Jefe.

Mientras revolvía la comida del plato, recordó esa noche en que no podía dormir y que curiosamente, el jefe había salido ya muy tarde y aun no volvía. Además de que últimamente había estado yendo a su antigua casa a recoger libros y documentos, y anotaciones de su padre. Donde también encontró una pistola. La recordaba, es un arma muy bonita, pero siendo un instrumento de muerte, también le causaba miedo. Ella ya la había disparado antes, a un lobo que merodeaba los alrededores de la casa. "La use para protegernos" se repitió una y otra vez en ese entonces. Sin embargo, al no saber exactamente la causa de muerte de su padre, le atribuía a ese objeto su muerte, ya que no había nadie más a quien culpar, pues ese hombre, quien antes era un roble, murió de una forma desconocida y fulminante. Como si uno de sus órganos vitales hubiere desaparecido.

Con todo eso en mente, no era de esperarse que usara cualquier cosa como un escape, así que, cuando oyó el ruido, se exalto. Alguien había entrado a la casa, así que se acomodó una chalina y bajó a investigar. Desde la escalera, podía verse el estudio del jefe, la puerta estaba abierta y un hombre estaba anotando algo en el escritorio. Al salir, Riza entro y reviso lo que el hombre había estado escribiendo. Era la chequera del señor Mustang, escrito de su puño y letra decía en el talón del ultimo cheque arrancado: "precio de sangre". Algo curioso, puesto que antes de acostarse, ella misma había limpiado el estudio del amo y la chequera no estaba ahí. ¿El señor Mustang habrá dejado el cheque firmado para el señor Kimbley? ¿Era ese el señor Kimbley?

Tal era la extrañeza de la situación, que decidió ir tras el hombre, quien parecía dirigirse al laboratorio. Pese a que a ella no se le permitía entrar en ese lugar, decidió ir detrás del misterioso hombre, quien parecía dejarle el rastro de sus pisadas al dejar cada puerta que cruzaba, abierta. Aprovechando esto, lo siguió silenciosamente dentro de ese desconocido lugar. Así que atravesó cámaras y almacenes que el señor Mustang usaba para investigaciones y experimentos, hasta llegar a una puerta trasera que llevaba a la calle. Ahí estuvo un rato, hasta que sin darse cuenta, el entró. Como loca regreso por el mismo camino por el cual entró, pero al encontrar la última puerta cerrada, tuvo que volver atrás y se escondió debajo de una mesa, aguardando a que el hombre saliera.

1, 2, 3 minutos aguardando a que el hombre pasara por ahí y nada. Hasta que un golpe sobre su cabeza la hizo entrar en pánico, así que poso su mano sobre su muslo, lugar donde guardaba el arma que había sacado de su casa. Se quedó en la misma posición unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que el hombre le lanzó una llave diciendo: "cierra la puerta al salir".

Si tenía la llave, no había duda. Esa silueta delgada era ni más ni menos que el señor Zolof J. Kimbley. En realidad era aterrador.


End file.
